deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boruto Uzumaki Vs Ness
Descrpition A Boys In Arms On Into The Powerful Hero Which Ones Death Interldue Wiz: A Hero Of The Child Anything Goes On Into Boomstick: A Hero Children Good Thank You Wiz Wiz: Ness, The slayer of Giygas. Boomstick: And Boruto Uzumaki, son of the seventh, and a ninja prodigy, He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! Boruto Uzumaki Wiz: Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is a pretty quiet town. Boomstick: N'aruto Uzumaki! A powerful ninja who wishes to become hokage!' Wiz: Actually Boomstick, we’re talking about his son, Boruto Uzumaki, who DOESN’T wish to become hokage! Boomstick: Damn it! Wiz: Anyways, Boruto Uzumaki, like I said, is the son of Naruto Uzumaki. Boomstick: However, for a period of time, Boruto was a complete dick to Naruto. He would insult him for never being home, Despite Naruto PROTECTING THE ENTIRE VILLAGE AS HOKAGE FOR PEETE’S SAKE! Wiz: But, after Naruto got taken away from him by Momoshiki, and them defeating Momoshiki, Boruto’s came to respect, and care for his father. Boomstick: Much like his dad, Boruto’s able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which, well, clones you! Wiz: Boruto is also able to use the rasengan, a spiral of chakra compressed into a ball. Boruto was also able to make his own variant of the rasengan, which is much smaller, but vanishes right before it hits it’s opponent for a surprise attack! Boomstick: Boruto can also use the gentle fist, which is the Hyuga clan’s taijutsu style of fighting! Wiz: Boruto also knows three chakra nature types, those being water, lightning, and water. Using two of the three chakra natures, Boruto’s made up an attack of his own, called “Boruto Stream!” Boomstick: In the Boruto stream, two of Boruto’s shadow clones use wind release on their palms, to propel forward the original Boruto, who uses lightning style on his palm. This attack was able to hold it’s own against Shinki’s Iron Sand! Wiz: Let’s not forget the karma seal and the Jogan eye! With the Karma Seal, Boruto can absorb any ninjutsu! Boomstick: And the Jogan eye allows Boruto to use the gentle fist as intended, and allows him to see other’s chakra! Wiz: Boruto’s also really skilled for his age, being acknowledged by Kakashi Hatake himself, to be on the level of a Chunin, depsite not even being a Genin at the time! Oh, and let’s not forget, although it was slight, Boruto was able to damage Momoshiki, who was able to defeat all 4 Kage, except Naruto, and still put up a pretty good fight against him! Boomstick: Did we mention Boruto was able to take a couple hits from Momoshiki too? Wiz: Boruto’s also really fast, being able to keep up with Mitsuki, who was able to keep up with Jonin level opponents, such as Shino! Boomstick: Boruto’s a prodigy, and an elite Genin! He was able to master the rasengan in a matter of days! Wiz: Boruto has a major weakness though, he is way to overconfident in his skills. Boomstick: Being The Son of Naruto, and the student of Sasuke, Boruto has a lot to live up to. "It's fine if you're the same as you've been up until now. All I want is that when we get to meet up every now and then, don't give me lectures… from now on, tell me about your past instead, dad." Ness Wiz: in the a Town in Onett. Boomstick: When BAM! A meteorite hits the earth! Wiz: Despite only being a thirteen year old boy, never underestimate Ness. Boomstick: Like your average teenager, Ness carries around a yo-yo and a bat. Not that strong, but he's just a kid. Wiz: But what really sets him apart from your average 8th grader his his physic powers knows as PSI. Boomstick: His first and most simple of his PSI being PSI fire, an attack that allows Ness to shoot...Fire... Wiz: PSI fire also traps the opponent in the fire for a small amount of time, leaving them open for attack. PSI thunder causes a tiny ball of electricity that can move around at Ness' will. Boomstick: Also, if that ball hits Ness himself, he'll be launched in any direction he chooses, causing damage to the opponent if they're hit by the electrified little boy! Wiz: Unfortunately, once he loses his electric boost, he will be stunned to fall until he lands on something. Boomstick: PSI shield creates a shield that only lasts a limited amount of time. It can be broken too! Wiz: PSI teleport teleports Ness to previously visited areas. He can go anywhere as long as he's stepped there. Boomstick: And finally, PSI starstorm, his strongest attack, has Ness shoot multiple shooting stars from the sky down to his opponent. If this can't kill the opponent then nothing else Ness has will. Wiz: But just because he has a lot of strengths, he is still simply a little boy, getting scared by hideous monsters and powerful attacks. Boomstick: Ness is also naive. He's like one of those kids that would follow a man into a van if they had candy. Although knowing Earthbound, that'd realistically just be one of the boss battles. Wiz: But don't get me wrong, Ness is a beast. He has fought groups of policemen, giant deformed rats and even Giygas, the being able to destroy the entire earth. Ness: Okay! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! And we've run the data through all possibilities Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cues: Elements of Alchemy - Therewolf Media*) In an Onett market, Ness uses his bat to play with Mr. Saturn and accidentally launches him into a nearby bust sculpture stand. Ness: Hehehe. Sorry, ''Mr Saturn ''You're just too little! As Mr. Saturn gets up, he leaps back after feeling something move under him. Boruto, who was also behind the stand, angrily stands up. Boruto: Little?! Who you calling a pipsqueak, you stupid hat boy kid?! Mr. Saturn then gets back on Ness's shoulder. Ness: Uh, nobody? Boruto: I'll show you! The Hokage Boy then jumps out of the stand and transforms a head statue into a Kunai Knife and strikes at Ness. The two clash as Mr. Saturn gets off Ness's shoulder until the Boy Of Powerful knocks Boruto to a nearby stand. Using Boruto's Kunai Knife he then slashes at Ness only for the young Onett Boy to dodge each strike with baseball bat. Ness: PK Rock Hold Ness then used PK Rock Hold with the statues and fires them at Boruto. The youthful Hokage runs and dodges until he Summon the wall and ground to destroy the statues before altering the earth to form spikes at his opponent. Ness dodges it and leaps back towards a fountain. Ness: PK Water where he PK Water the liquids towards Boruto. Boruto turn a wooden shop into a funnel to redirect the water at Ness. Ness: PK Mist who turns the water into mist to surround the market. Ness struggles to find his opponent and starts calling out for him. Ness: You know there's actually a lot of advantages to being short! Like you'll never hit your head on door frames, and uh... Boruto: I'M STILL GROWING! Ness sees Boruto's silhouette Ness: PK Fire and tosses a fireball in his direction. Ness: Now I got ya.. The fireball appears to decapitate Boruto and sends his head rolling towards Ness, who starts Excting. Ness: Yes I Won You Lose But it turns out to be a decoy, as the "head" is a round stone with a demeaning face on it. Boruto: A classic misdirection. Boruto takes advantage of his distracted opponent and summon the ground to trap Ness in a stone cage. Boruto: That's advantage Uzumaki! Rasengan Boruto Using Rasengan dashes forward and attempts the cage, but Ness is able to leap out of it before he could touch it. Boruto: Damn it! Ness begins hovering on his air scooter and is shocked when Boruto is able to create a massive stone cannon. Boruto: How's this for small? Uzumaki fires a massive cannonball at the Boy Of Onett, who pierces through it with his Firebending and hovers through it. Boruto: What kind of Jutsu is that!? Ness lands on the cannon and tries attacking with PK Air and PK Fire, but Boruto counters by conjuring spikes on the cannon. Ness: PK...... Boruto: Sexy Jutsu He Using Boruto's Sexy Jutsu Of Version Of Boruto. Ness Was Shocked On Sexy Jutsu Ness: Freeze! Ness Put Down On PK Freeze Plate To Kick PK Freeze Plate Stop On It. Boruto Back His Self Using Rasengan. Ness Get PK Freeze Plate On Boruto's Arm Ness: OK, no more hand magic! Ness separates Boruto from his arm, causing the alchemist to keel forward and put his unstable functioning arm on the cannon. Ness: Uh oh... The cannon explodes, sending both combatants into a large, smoky cloud. The debris knocks down the stand of the always unlucky cabbage merchant nearby. Cabbage Merchant: No my cabbages! As Ness lands, he closes his eyes and begins concentrating. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles